


Better Than Your Past

by keepbeachcityqueer



Series: Queen of Hearts [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst has always had a hard time dealing with the events of her past, but after Sardonyx comes along, that task becomes a little easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Your Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place right after Jealousy (I GUESS), and it has no super important point. Just fluffy, angsty drabble.

Amethyst had never known the joy of feeling unique to someone, or not feeling like she was a complete burden. She had been born into an abusive household. Up until she was about fourteen years old, she suffered being the runt of her family among stronger, nastier siblings that took every opportunity to bully her and force her into hard housework in order to appease her biological mother. In exchange, she was given anything she asked for. Her previous home wasn’t run down- on the contrary, her real mother had quite a nice job and made more than enough to be well-off. But that didn’t stop her from constantly disrespecting and belittling her children. Her abuse of power gave her an almost dictator-like hold over the house.

Because of this, Amethyst rebelled, sneaking out often just to escape the constant fighting of her siblings, finding comfort in the streets or in another girl’s arms. She knew the consequences of her actions would bite her in the ass when she got home, but she still did it, if only for two or three nights of peace a week. If it meant spray-painting dicks on the sides of buildings with a gang of other kids or being two fingers deep in a writhing girl that let her know over and over just how great she was, she was willing to break the lock of the house as many times as she needed to.

But her fun quickly came to an end. She had come home one night at three in the morning to her raging mother, who had made it clear that if she didn’t want to live there, she could leave. Then she proceeded to lock her out and refused to let her back in. One stupid stunt and a trip to juvie later, authorities decided it’d be better if Amethyst was put in foster care. Her mother actually agreed to sign all necessary papers. She never saw her again.

Amethyst was bounced between foster homes for 9 months before a cute couple with an eighteen year old daughter had decided to take her in. She hated them at first, and rebelled against them as well. Privileges were taken, but one of them was never her own home. Only when she realized this did she learn to love them.

Just when she thought her heartbreak had begun to heal, not even a year after her official adoption, her mother passed away. It was just her, her father, and her sister occasionally, as Opal was too busy with college to worry about anything else. Amethyst knew her family loved her, but still couldn’t help feeling that somehow, her mother’s death was her fault. That if they hadn’t spent so much extra money investing in her adoption, they could pay to possibly aid in her failing health. On top of this, Opal made her feel inadequate. She was a straight-A gymnast and archery captain who accomplished more in her four years of high school than Amethyst ever had in a single semester, and colleges were practically throwing money at her ever since her junior year. Amethyst could never bring herself to believe anyone when they told her that she wasn’t bad, not even her own family.

She had feared that Sardonyx would cast her aside as well. Amethyst didn’t feel unique at all, let alone beneficial to someone’s life when there was always someone better than her. Sardonyx made her feel like for once, she didn’t completely mess something up. Like she could be proud of who she had grown up to be despite her background. Maybe she could start believing that Sardonyx genuinely enjoyed her company and small quirks that made Amethyst who she was.

Amethyst had yet to tell Sardonyx all of this. They were still adjusting to each other in their newfound romance. The energy Sardonyx gave Amethyst was so new and exciting, and the former was addicted to it. Although, Amethyst didn’t want it to get too deep- not yet, anyway. Something about entering into a serious relationship seemed terribly foreboding to Amethyst. She didn’t let herself think on it too much.

Instead, she let herself get lost in Sardonyx. In all her corny jokes and her laughter, her pouting whenever she was refused something or when Amethyst teased her. When Amethyst was mad herself about something and Sardonyx cooed into her ear until the smaller girl used all her strength to pin the woman down and aggressively fondle her through her shirt while the other girl held her hips down against her own-

“Hey Amethyst, can I borrow your-”

The two lovers looked back at the doorway. Opal was there, wearing a mildly surprised and bored expression. She muttered something about coming back later before closing the door.

“Oh, your poor sister,” Sardonyx giggled.

“Eh, she’s used to it by now.” Amethyst grinned.


End file.
